


A winchester and a bottle of pills

by SupernaturalGeekGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Drug Use, Drunkenness, Dying Dean Winchester, Foster Care, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalGeekGirl/pseuds/SupernaturalGeekGirl
Summary: When castiels life comes crashing down around him and he is on the edge of losing his job and best friend , the most unlikely of people become his rock . But can he keep his feet on the ground and not disappoint the closest thing he has to a mother ? Maybe he can but first he has to overcome  the heroin addiction that keeps dragging him down.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak the problem child.  
Castiel Novak the kid who has no parents.  
Castiel Novak the person who lives in that run down flat with his brother.  
Castiel Novak the person that almost killed Dean Winchester.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel Novak was a foster kid and as everyone knows foster kids end up at the shit pile of everything, that’s just how it works. His whole life he had been in and out of homes never really staying in once place long enough to call home and at one point , when cas was about 16 he challenged himself to see how many placements het could get though in one year . 17 was the answer, a record his social worker said.  
CAS didn’t really have many friends which apparently was the main reason for his deviant behaviour but he knew why he was like this. CAS had started to smoke weed when he was 14, not much but every now and again to take the edge off whatever was going on at the time then it started to get out of control and before he knew it he was accepting cocaine from some stranger behind the club on a Saturday night. he doesn’t really remember what happened after that but the next thing he knew was waking up to his current foster parents shouting at him about how he was a disgrace and he should be setting a good example to the younger foster child who also lived with them and it was no surprise to cas when he went down stairs and found his social worker Francis sitting at a table.  
Half an hour later castiels belonging was in a black bin bag and they drove to the next placement. Since he was 18 in a week there was no point of sending him to more foster parents that would just shout at him. Now he was on his own with his older brother luci.

 

“CAS you sorry son of a bitch get up!” Luci pounded on the door of his bed room, the door shaking under his brother’s fist. “I’ve got some mates coming around so come clean this up or god help you “  
CAS groaned in response, every part of his body aching. What did he do last night? That when he remembered. He found his brothers stash of heroin and before he knew it he was on cloud nine until his body decided that it didn’t like what as was doing and attempted to detox its self by vomiting on the rug.

“Fine in getting up, I’m getting up” he dragged himself out of his bedroom and towards the living room. He glanced around and sighed. Apparently he also smashed a vase but that could easily be hovered up once he had finished with cleaning the rug. It took an hour but soon enough the living room was tidy much to lucis satisfaction  
“See wasn’t that hard was it “his brother said sarcastically “oh and your boyfriend here” Luci walked past CAS and sure enough there was dean behind him. He looked just as fed up with castiels older brother as CAS was.  
“He’s not my boyfriend, we are just friends “Dean stated as he grabbed castiels wrist and pulled him into the other males bedroom. He tried to pretend to ignore the injection tracks on his arm 

“You need to get out of here CAS, I mean it. The way you are going? You are going to get yourself killed.”  
“Whatever, dean it’s easier said than done.”  
Though CAS knew dean was right, he needed to get out of this apartment because living there was just making his life hell. The amount of drugs which his brother possessed was dangerous and CAS had accesses to them all even when trying to get off the god damn stuff  
CAS looked up at dean. He had to admit that his best mate was the most handsome person he had seen. He had these emerald green eyes which seemed to cut right though you, making you spill your deepest feelings. He had sandy blond hair which was passed down from his mother, a jaw like his fathers and across his nose were clusters of freckles that only really showed up during the summer and all of this was just evidence that Dean got the best of everything. He had supportive parents, a good home. His parents could afford to put not only dean though college but his younger brother Sam though to and CAS was always jealous of these things because he grew up with nothing and turned into a good for nothing drug addict.

“Come on man, we are going to be late for the party” dean stood up and walked over to the wardrobe in the corner of castiels room and looked for a clean shirt. Once he did he took it out and tossed it at CAS  
“Did I have to go dean? No one there likes me. They all think i am a jock that likes to take it up the arse “  
Dean frowned , a small smirk forming at the edge of his lips. “ but you are a jock that likes to take it up the arse” the next thing dean knew he had a pillow throw at him and a grumpy cas telling him to shut up . “ look cas , you are going to make sure I don’t end up making out with lisa again like the lst time I went to one of these stupid partys and maybe getting out and about to places where you can shot your vains full of heroin will actually be good for you . did you ever think about that ? no so come on “

Cas hated how easily dean could get him to agree with stuff because soon enough cas had chanced into the clean shirt his friend had handed him and they was pulling up outside the house in deans 1967 Chevy impala which his dad brought him for his 16th birthday after he got his licence .

 

“So just stay by me CAS and you will be fine okay?” CAS swallowed nervously, pulling the sleeves of his jacket down to avoid people seeing his arms and they both headed inside


	2. Chapter 2

“Dude!”   
CAS flinched as deans other friends come flying over and practically jumped on the boy. “Whoa “dean struggled to regain his balance despite being fairly drunk at this point. It was about 1 am and the party was in full swing but just like dean asked CAS had not left deans side the entire night.

“Benny man how you doing? I heard that you scored some hot chick a few months back but now you’re going to be a dad” Dean was stumbling his words but he had a brilliant memory.

“ hey dean , in just going to pop to the toilets” since dean was with benny cas deemed it safe to take a break from the commotion which was going on around him and headed towards the toilets where hopefully he was able to smoke a spiff in peace which he stand corrected . He had a full 30minites before someone came hammering on the door 

“Come on dude! I need a piss2 CAS sighed and opened the door but didn’t like what he saw.  
“Benny? Dude you’re meant to be with dean.” CAS leaned out of the bathroom to look to see if dean was with him but he wasn’t 

“He started to lecture me about not being careful and knocking that chick up so I jumped and played beer pong.”  
“That’s great, but did you maybe see where he went?” Castiels main concern that dean would not only kiss Lisa but end up making the same mistake as benny and ruining his life 

“Yea some dude got him another drink and they went outside” benny pushed CAS to the side and shoved a beer in his hand “hold this will ya?” CAS took the beer but as soon as the door was closed he placed it down and started to look around for dean. 

20 minutes’ later and after asking multiple people he was no close to finding his best friend and his anxiety was starting to set in . This didn’t feel right and when CAS felt like this things tend to go wrong.

Wondering outside to check there again he saw a small crowd of people huddled around someone lying unconscious on the ground and his stomach sank. As he walked forwards every step seemed to say “don’t be dean, don’t be dean”   
He pushed his way through the people till he finally reached the person on the ground. 

It was Dean


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like forever for the paramedics to arrive and the whole time CAS was whispering comforting things to dean and kept him in the recovery position. When they did finally come they whisked him away so fast he didn’t even have time to ask questions and because he wasn’t a direct family member he wasn’t allowed in the ambulance.  
It was an hour later when CAS finally arrived at the hospital, no one at the party would give him a lift so he ended up walking.

“Hey, I am here to see a dean Winchester? He was brought I about an hour go and I was wondering if I could see if he was okay?” CAS smiled at the woman behind the reception. Her name was Anna and he hoped that working in the very hospital would help him find out what happened to dean 

“You!”   
cas grunted as he felt something hit the back of his head and he turned around to see a very angry Mary Winchester stalking towards him with another magazine in her hands clearly ready to beat cas with it if it wasn’t for the security guard named Gadreel at his side   
“Mrs Winchester, h-how is dean?” he stumbled over his words fearfully. Mary Winchester was a wonderful woman until one of her baby’s got hurt   
“How’s dean? He’s in there fighting for his life because of you! You corrupted my boy you druggy!”  
CAS paled at this. Dean wouldn’t have taken anything would he? Surely not. “I don’t know what you mean Mary …”

“Dean took Vicodin. He took so much that he’s on life support and can’t even breathe for himself.” CAS looked at dean’s mother. It was clear she was devastated, dean’s father on the other hand was cool and collective 

“Are you happy now?” john asked calmly “you have almost killed your best friend”


	4. Chapter 4

It was couple of days before everything even began to get back to normal with cas.  
That first night cas was so high he didn’t even know let from right. He remembered something vaguely about Lucifer and his friends coming back from some club they had been to and the younger Novak physically being man handed into his bedroom by the smaller of the lot   
The second night was a little calmer and the third night cas was due at work ,which he proberly spent the last two nights trying to forget   
Cas worked at the hospital as a porter which means he would have to see dean, but this also meant that he would have to face deans parents. He could still hear johns calm voice telling him he killed his best friend , he could still see Marys face as she looked at cas .He could still see dean laying in that hospital , with wires tangling all around him and that sickening feeling deep in his stomach knowing that he was the one that put dean there. Or maybe that was the random pill he found on the dinning room table before he left the house, at this point cas had given up on what he was putting in his body . He already knew that if dean didn’t pull though then cas himself wouldn’t be far behind.

When cas finally arrived at the hospital It had only just started to snow and the thick flakes were sticking to his thick mane of black, untidy hair . Dean was always begging his best friends to style it but cas never gave in, maybe, just maybe if dean pulled though cas would let him do what he wishes.  
Heading towards the staff room , cas stopped for just a moment to look at the notice bored when he saw an advert for nurses. No experience was required and all education would be provided. For just a second in his life , he seemed hopeful but then he looked before and saw the cost of the course . 

$18,000 COURSE COST. THIS COVERS COST OF TRIPS, UNIFORMS AND ANY ADDITIONAL HELP

Yes this was rather cheap to become a qualified nurse but this was still $18,000 more than the young cas had. He sighed before continuing to the staff room where he stopped in his tracks when he was told he was required in the bosses office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating   
> I’ve been though some things and only just really found my mojo again


	5. Chapter 5

Cas was clearly nervous as he headed towards Selina Beachems office. He scratched at his arm, his eyes darting around him , subconously knowing that the other porters and even the nurses were looking at him.

When he finally got there, the door was already open and inside sat John and Mary Winchester. This of course set alarm bells in Castiels mind ringing and he fought every instinct to run. 

“ Castiel Novak , finally at last , I thought that we would be waiting on you all day and as you know I do not like being kept waiting” Selina said quite harshly and gestured to the chair which was sitting near her desk but just out of reach from Johns chair . This Cas liked, there was no chance of getting a punch from a sitting position. He hoped 

“First of all , before we even start this conversation , show me your arms Mr Novak.” His boss asked fairly civilly. For obvious reason , Cas was hesitant in showing his boss his arms but finally he did .  
Track marks were visible as soon as he pulled up his sleeve and his boss said nothing for a few moments before turning to john and Mary Winchester .  
“ Thank you for your information Mr and Mrs Winchester, we are doing everything in our power to keep Dean stable and if we cannot find you in the department when we need to talk to you we will ring you “   
The Winchester parents mumbles a thank you before leaving, closing the door behind them then suddenly it was just him and Selina.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel was certain that he was in fact about to be fired. How could Selina keep him as an employee knowing that he was a heroin junkie. She couldn’t was the answer, but when that door closed, it was like she became a whole new person.

“What happened castiel… when you came here you looked so full of hope and you looked so healthy” the senior Consultant said which made cas laugh.

“ I’m sorry Mrs beachem but I was never full of hope” he said , shaking his head which caused his dark hair to fall in his eyes.  
“Do you know how it feels to go into a house that you class as your home and see bare walls? Bare walls where there should be pictures of you?” he said without giving her a chance to reply.  
“ Or to go into a home where once pictures of you stood but now all you see is some kid replacing you? You proberly don’t. So when you are faced with that almost daily, you learn to fake a smile so no one asks whats wrong . You don’t have to explain to then that inside? that inside that uou are truly broken and the only thing that’s stops you ending everything is drugs and a boy that is dying because of you” he stopped . He had already said to much 

“No I don’t know how that feels personally but I can imagine its cooking up a storm in that person and they are about to blow…” she sighed , taking off her glasses to look at cas . He reminded her so much of her late son .  
“What are your goals in life castiel ? what do you strive towards ?” she asked out of curiosity.  
“ What do I strive towards ?” cas asked “ ive … I actually want to become a paramedic or nurse. The fact that I will be helping those in need may make up for all the wrongs that I have done”  
Selina raised a brow and reached over and plucked some paper work from a stack of papers and pushed it towards cas . 

“ Fill this in.”  
Castiel looked at the paperwork. It read

APPLICATION FOR NURSE AND PARAMEDIC QUALIFAICATION SCOLORSHIP


	7. Chapter 7

“Don’t say anything castiel. Please just fill it out . Of course there will be some requirements in this offer. First of all you will have to attend rehab for your addictions”  
Cas opened his mouth to object to this. Not because he didn’t want to stop, it was the fact he couldn’t simply afford it   
“I said don’t say anything and let me continue” Selina paused for a second, watching castiel nod and settle in his chair a little more. It was clear that he was getting more comfortable.  
“I will be paying for your rehab and when you finish, you will be moving into my spare room. This of course will be if you get the scholarship” She put her glasses back on and looked at the shell shocked 19 year old 

“Honestly? I don’t know what to say but … I will take up on your offer. Ive been trying to get out since I got to my brothers but every time I’m close to I get pulled back , tenfold” he sighed , pulling his sleeves back down over his arms.  
“Well here’s your chance. When the Winchesters told me about you , I’m sure their intentions where not what they seemed . They are grieving parents but this is my chance to make a difference in a life that really needs it. I will drive you to the rehab centre myself. You won’t be going home , its too much off a risk”  
Castiel agreed with this fact and smiled at Selina and for the first time since dean, the smile was real


	8. Chapter 8

The program that Selina had managed to get cas into was intense and it took cas almost 9 months to get to the point where the employees felt that he was safe to return home . The first few months had been the worst but Selina had visited him every couple of days and even given updates on dean . He still wasn’t awake but all scans showed no trauma . The doctors think it was shock induced so all they could do was wait.  
After those first months cas began to fall into a routine and even began to be friends with others there . One of those he really connected with was someone called garth. He was a little younger then he was and he was addicted to morphine . Garth had cancer when he was 14 and was given 3 months to live , shockingly he managed to defy what the doctors said and beat cancer only to find that he was addicted to morphine . Cas felt like he could relate to garth because they had both come so far but also had a long way to go.

But now after 9 months he was going home. Home to someone that cared about him. He would be able to see his best friend again and cas only just found out the previously that he also received the scholarship . Finally castiels life was changing for the better.


End file.
